Hood
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Robin isn't the good guy and Marian is out for revenge, very OOC, oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the empty hallway, my footsteps echoing off the walls. Every now and then I would hide myself in a deep doorway to listen to the world around me, always fearful that one of the traitors would find me.

At one point I found myself flattened against a cold stone wall, hand pressed over my mouth to muffle the sounds of my breathing. Another's footsteps resounded in the corridor, their leather boots padding softly on the cobbled floor.

I froze, and stopped my breath entirely.

This person walked at a leisurely pace, obviously not someone afraid of being caught in the halls, not someone who was still on my side.

They walked past the small alcove where I was hidden and paused.

Moonlight streaming in from the high windows reflected brightly off of a shiny object in the person's belt.

As I blinked away the white spots that appeared before my eyes, I realized that it was Will. I resisted the urge to jump out and attack him. It would do me no good.

Will was stronger than I by far, and I would be dead within seconds of launching my attack.

Will looked around briefly, as if searching for someone, then walked away quicker than he had arrived, his scarlet cloak swooping out behind him.

When his footsteps had faded away, I jumped out of my alcove and took one step forward before hearing a tiny rip.

I glanced back to the source of the sound and immediately cursed the wretched dresses that my seamstress had deemed appropriate for me. My dress was caught on a jagged rock. I tugged frantically, trying to pull it free and still manage to be quiet.

"Marian." The deep voice behind me said.

I froze, I hadn't even heard him approach, his years in the forest had made him silent as the night.

I spun around to face him, my skirt tearing loudly. I didn't care, my struggles before had been for silence not modesty.

"Robin." I whispered tersely.

Robin cocked his head to one side and smiled deviously.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me." Robin tried to sound hurt, but his words had come out as something coolly evil and foul.

"No Robin, not anymore, not after what you did." My voice was tight, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

I had to keep reminding myself that charging someone twice my size and strength would not do anyone any good. I shook with anger at my utter helplessness.

Well, almost helpless, I thought fingering the long silver blade in my pocket.

"How was what I did so wrong? I did those people a favor, I could do nothing else for them." Robin said softly, pleading with me to forgive him.

I could not.

"You could have let them live! You could have kept fighting! How was what you did right? You killed the very people that you loved, where is the justice in that? It was wrong Robin, _very_ wrong."

I palmed the weapon in my pocket and pulled it out allowing him to see it.

"A wrong that I must now right."

And with that I charged, knife raised and glistening in the bright moonlight. I did not got three steps before something zinged through the air and stuck fast in my back.

I froze in pain and spun around not caring if another enemy was at my back.

The light was fading quickly and all I saw was a flash of scarlet and then nothing.

**Wow. How much do you hate me right now? I know Robin would never do that and Marian would never be able to even contemplate killing him I don't even know how this idea popped into my head. Anyways review I do accept flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
